Seven Years
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Toph never thought about her birthday as something special, or at least that was before Sokka entered the picture, seven years, seven birthdays, and seven Tokka stories. A Tokka fic. Rated 10 by judge for Tokka Week in Spanish. Translated Version!
1. Seven Years

Seven Years.

One on the contest entries for Tokka Week in Spanish, this one is a series of seven fics which tell the story of Toph's birthdays from 13 to 19, seven years of birthdays, this fic will be updated each Friday morning, unless I get enough reviews and update earlier, lol, anyway just read and enjoy it.

* * *

**Seven Years.**

**

* * *

**

For many, the number 13 is signal of bad luck, but for me it was all the contrary, that number gave me so much happiness, a happiness I had never felt before, it burned my chest and made me feel special, I never believed in all those superstitions surrounding that number, but if this was bad luck then I'm happy to be cursed with it. "Where are you taking me Sokka?"

Although at that moment I wasn't feeling that lucky at all, but I was happy, it was my thirteenth birthday and the person I secretly loved was holding my hand and pulling me out of the party my parents took the bother to throw for me. "Just trust me."

Sokka and I were always the best friends ever, we laughed together, and we had fun all the time, and yeah, we also argued although just occasionally, we were really close, he was perhaps the closest person to me and the owner of my feelings. Sure he never showed any affection toward me, or perhaps he wasn't man enough to do it. "I can feel your vibrations perfectly Sokka, something is bothering you, if you have something to say just do it, I don't want to lose my good mood quiet yet."

"Actually Toph, I'm relying on your good mood in order to not make a fool of myself… I think this is the proper place." Poor Sokka, he worked so hard to surprise me that night, he never expected my vibration sensing would ruin the surprise, and placing those flowers he was planning to give to me on top of a tree branch was of no help at all, I can sense its vibrations, it may be wood but this wood is alive. "This is for you… volcanic flowers… I heard from a good source that their smell is sweet… happy birthday Toph."

Sokka is so damn lucky, I could smell the sweet fragrance of these flowers from far away, but I like him so much to ruin it, so I pretended to be impressed. "Your source knows what he is talking about, these flower's scent is sweet, thank you… but there was no need to pull me out of my birthday party you know." I admit it, I'm cruel toward him, but he deserves it for not finding out about my feelings for him.

"Actually Toph, I took you out of the party for your real present…" It was then when I was hit by surprise, Sokka's vibrations had changed, they were violent and uncontrollable, his heart beat was running way too fast and his body began shaking. "Toph… this is your real present… please don't kill me."

At first I was unable to understand it, but then I felt his hand at my cheek, it was a warm feeling and a comfortable one, but it was nothing compared with what came after it, those lips, those lips I had dreamed with, those lips I had been wanting to feel for such a long time were finally pressed against mines, if Sokka wanted to surprise me, he had just done it, this time it was me the one shaking and him the one with full control over me.

I lost myself in the feeling, the volcanic flowers Sokka had gathered for me slipped from my hands and fell to the soft grass that surrounded the state of Gaoling, and my hands searched for his face moments before he could break the kiss, forcing him to stay, tasting his lips, I wanted to keep feeling his lips against mines, feel the exploding feelings surrounding my body, burning my chest, but it couldn't last forever, sooner or latter the kiss was supposed to end. "Sokka… you just…"

"I love you." He took my hands and rubbed them softly, it was a warm feeling, but was nothing compared to the memory of the taste of his lips. "Toph Bei Fong… will you be my girlfriend?" He wasn't an idiot, not all the time at least, he already knew what my answer was. With his hand he played with my hair and waited for my answer.

A smile was my only reply, the sweetest smile in my life, and with that last, the feeling I enjoyed so much attacked me once again, once again his lips were hitting mine, bad luck or not, my birthday number 13 was the best I have had so far, since from that day an on, Sokka remained by my side, if this was bad luck, then I was lucky by been unlucky.

* * *

You may have noticed it is short, not like most of my works, also it is fluff, yeah I know that, but I don't normally write fluffs, just depressive long fics with happy or not so happy endings, this one is Tokka to its fullest, see ya next week, or if you want to, you can read the translated versions of my other fics that were competing in Tokka Week in Spanish, which I won! Yay!


	2. A Lonely Year

Thanks for all your reviews guys, I know you all think this fic is short but that was the point all along, so, before going any further I must remind you next week I have my final exams so don't expect a lot from me for a few days since I will be really busy, 'The Game' and 'Slavery Mark' are in an altus for a couple of weeks, but once my exams are done, the top priority is 'The Game' chapter six, once that is done then is 'Weekly Update Time' for both fics a new chap a week until it's grand finale.

* * *

**A Lonely Year.**

**

* * *

**It was fun to witness how Sokka begged for my parents to allow him to take care of me, it was official, Sokka and I were now a couple, but my parents didn't like it at all, I thought everything was going to be ok, but my father was stubborn and saw Sokka's intentions as an easy way to achieve a wealthy status, and so both came into an agreement, for a year, Sokka wouldn't touch me or visit me, if he was able to keep that promise, my parents would accept him.

"But what about me!? I also have feelings! It is so unfair! My father can't do this!" We both knew my father had no control over me, if needed I would escape once again to remain by Sokka's side, but just as my father, Sokka was stubborn. "You can't be thinking on keeping that promise, my father will never approve it, not even if you keep your promise."

He kissed me softly, normally I enjoy that feeling, but that last kiss felt more like a farewell than a way of affection. "It will only last a year, it can't be that hard." I wasn't convinced. It took me a whole year for him to notice me; it surely would take less for him to forget about me. "If you want your parents to accept me then you must allow me to keep this promise, just trust me."

I didn't want to; I was finally able to be with him, which was all I wanted, a lot of things could happen in a year. "If you ever forget about me, I will never forgive you." He kissed me once again before launching himself from my room's balcony after noticing the door been opened, it was a hard landing but that saved him from breaking his promise. "…Don't dare forgetting about me Sokka…"

A Year is a lot of time, the separation was heart breaking and cruel, getting used to it was even worst, for a whole year my father allowed many to ask for my hand in marriage, I rejected them all; I still had my hopes placed on Sokka. I was lonely, I missed him, but if we wanted to be together then it was needed.

Katara paid a lot of visits to me; she spoke mostly about him, about how much he missed me and wanted to see me again. Those words made everything easier to handle, but it wasn't the same, I wanted to feel him again, I wanted to hear his innocent and funny jokes. I was slowly losing this fight.

I could feel his vibrations at the other side of the wall each time he felt weak, it was the only way I could talk to him. "It won't last forever Toph, only seven months and it is all over, don't be sad, I won't give up, your father will accept me sooner or later." I wanted to believe in his words, but it was hard to do it, sooner or later it was me the one who would give up.

"How can you be so sure? Only five months had passed by and we are already speaking through the walls, I can't take it anymore, I feel so lonely, do you have any idea how hard it is for me not to tear this wall down?" His laugher was enough to calm me down, for him, everything was simpler.

"Toph, it took me one year to reveal my feelings to you, if I must wait another year to be with you, so be it, just calm down, and I'm not giving up… a guard! I must flee, I love you." Those were short talks, but they helped me a lot to endure it, and so, with the moral support of Sokka, a year passed by, and he showed up in front of my father as promised, the same day of my fourteenth birthday. "With all respect Mr. Bei Fong, a year had passed by and I really wish to give Toph her present."

I could barely believe it, Sokka was there, in front of me, and I couldn't enjoy it, my father and mother didn't want him near me, I could feel it, after a long year, his effort was in vain. "Indeed, you kept your promise… but I can't allow you to take care of my daughter's security…" Sokka was disappointed and I could barely stand the urge of breaking into tears. "…But… I will accept your relationship with my daughter if you promise not to take her away from her family…"

"Then… should I start calling you father?" I stood up and ran toward him, ignoring that damn joke and hugged him strongly; I could no longer fight my tears. "What did I tell you? I wasn't going to give up… happy birthday Toph."

"Idiot! I missed you so much!" I kissed him as never before and hugged him even harder, at last it was all over, I could finally be with him. "Don't ever dare leaving me alone you idiot!" a reply wasn't needed; I knew he would keep his promise; at last, everything seemed to be ok now.

* * *

So, Mister Lao Bei Fong is overprotective, we all knew that already, but how about hating Sokka enoughto forgive him to see his daugther for a whole year? I thought it was a great and fluffy idea, anyway, next chap is my fav, so wait for it patiently.


	3. Fifteenth Spring

This is my favorite one so far since today I have the chance to introduce one of the Mexican traditions to the English speaker public! I'm not sure if there are fifteenth years dances at your countries but well, I wanted to write this so badly, so read and enjoy!

* * *

**Fifteenth Spring.**

**

* * *

**I could barely stand the laughter hitting me; those vibrations Sokka was producing were really enjoyable and full with mixed feelings, they made me feel at peace. "So, are you going to stare at me the whole night marmalade brain? Or are you going to tell me how I look? You surely don't want to hurt your girlfriend's feelings by saying nothing, do you?" I could feel him gulping hard, I surely managed to impress him, I can hardly imagine what he was thinking back then, but his vibrations were priceless and were making me happy.

"You look… beautiful… I mean you already are beautiful, you have always been beautiful, but today you are way 'beautifuller' with that green dress and the way your hair is fixed, not to mention that sexy looking ring at the toe of your left foot that makes you look so… I can't say it! If I do your parents will kick me out of the mansion." I smiled sweetly, which seemed to be of Sokka's delight since his heart beat just began running faster and faster. "I can't do this Toph, I feel so… intimidated, you look beautiful, what if I can't hold myself back and end up doing something inappropriate in front of your parents?"

"Don't be such a worry worm, this night is special, I don't have a fifteenth springs dance everyday, besides, if my father dislikes you touching me it is his problem, because today you are dancing with me." It was common around the Earth Kingdom, each time a girl arrived to her fifteenth birthday; a huge celebration was thrown in her honor. Such a celebration included an extremely special dance between the birthday girl and her boyfriend in front of close friends from both families, it is said that if the knot tying the couple's hands isn't broken during the dance, the couple is blessed by the spirits of earth. "It is the last challenge we need to endure Sokka, if the knot survives the dance then my parent's will have no choice but accept our relationship, so try not to break it, if you do I will break your bones."

It probably wasn't a good idea to intimidate Sokka like that, but this was really important for me, we had been practicing the dance for half a year, and we had been able to keep the knot tied in less than half of the tries. "But Toph, during the practices your mother was the one tying the knot, this time it is your father the one tying it, we both know he doesn't approve our relationship!"

He had a point there, but no matter what, that knot had to survive the dance, my father walked toward us as was the tradition and tied the knot keeping our hands together, it was here were most of the relationships were over, most of the father's tying the knots were over protective toward their daughters and never tied the know hard, they always want it to break, such was the case of my father. "Sokka, this is really important, I trust you to keep this knot tied." Sokka smiled toward me, I could feel it in his vibrations, and he was already calming down.

"You can place your trust on me, the knot won't break… I promise…" He kissed me gently, which scared most of the members at the room and made my father smile, probably I should have warned Sokka that kissing the girlfriend before the dance was a signal of bad luck, fortunately, I wasn't the superstitious type and had already defied luck before.

The dance began, and in the first movement the knot almost broke, but Sokka and I grappled our fingers together making the knot harder to break. "Come on, don't dare breaking… I don't want it to break…" Sokka noticed my worry and began dancing slowly; it was dangerous to move too much, especially if we counted the last move, a spin like ending which would pull the knot to its limits, which was what normally ruined all the fifteenth springs' dances. "Just a spin finish and it is all over, the knot won't break, right?"

Sokka said nothing, he just pulled my hand high and began the spin ending, I could feel the knot breaking, I began shaking in fear, but then Sokka placed two of his fingers in the way, pressing the knot and forcing it to remain tied, and once the spin was over, so was the dance, the knot had survived the ending. "I thought perhaps pressing the knot would be of help… I'm not sure if that counts as cheating…"

"Stupid genius!" I hugged him hard, breaking the knot in the act, but that was no longer important, everyone around us just clapped as us both, Sokka had cheated, but it didn't matter, if the knot survived the spirits blessed the couple, although I'm not sure if I have to let him know that means a wedding promise, for now, I'm simply going to enjoy the moment, and the feeling of my father clapping the geniality of my new groom, sorry dad, like it or not, soon there will be a new Bei Fong in the family.

* * *

Ok this time I think I used way more fluff than usual, but hell I loved this chap, see ya next week with the next birthday!


	4. The Fountain's Promise

Friday Again time for Toph's new birthday! Nothing much is left to say, each Friday a birthday, can say no more or I will spoil the fun, just read and enjoy and thanks for all those great reviews! Maybe I will write more than just seven years of birthdays… I will have to think about it, in other news:

Need Beta for 'Slavery Mark' and/or 'The Game' and/or 'Life of Royalty and Lies' ya all know they are all Tokkas!

* * *

**The Fountain's Promise.**

**

* * *

**"Why do girls want to marry as soon as possible? It's annoying." I stepped on my groom's foot hard, he complained about it but he deserves it, first of all I'm already sixteen years old and I had planned my wedding to be thrown the same day of my birthday, but Mr. perfectionist and planning-lover just refused. "I'm been serious Toph! You are only sixteen; your father isn't comfortable with the idea and for the first time ever I agree with your father, it is way too soon, also, I know the legal age for marriage is sixteen at the water Tribe, but that doesn't means it is at the Earth Kingdom, you must wait until you are eighteen."

"Why do men always avoid marriages? Are you planning on dumping me for someone else?" What a mess of a birthday, normally Sokka managed to make them really enjoyable in a wonderful way, but not this time, also, since I'm officially a woman, my father refused to throw a party for me and I ended up walking around Gaoling with my supposed groom. "Just give me a good reason of why we have to wait? We have been dating for 3 years; I don't see the problem on formalization."

"You don't get it, a man has his needs… we are complicated… not as much as women but we are." I pressed his hand strongly until he began complaining about it, I wasn't in the mood to hear his stupid comments, I couldn't even stand him. "Come on Toph, I have my reasons, besides, it was you the one not taking the bother of telling me that whole knot thing was a wedding promise until a month before your birthday arrived." I didn't tell him because he wouldn't have approved it. "Also, it isn't legal."

"…We can get married at the Water Tribe…" Ok, I admit it, I am afraid to be rejected, for years I thought I would never have someone by my side, now that I have someone I don't want to lose him, that's the reason behind my urge to get married, only then I will never be alone ever again. "I don't want to be left alone… what will happen when you get bored of me…?" Sokka laughed after hearing that last, only then I noticed I had said that ladt out loud.

"Get bored of you? Come on Toph, don't even joke about it, did you really though I was avoiding marriage?" I nodded without thinking about it twice; Sokka just stole a kiss from me, now that I was sixteen and was about his same height… only a little shorter… stealing kisses from me wasn't that hard anymore. "I was planning on giving your present to you later but since you don't seem to be able to wait, I will have to give it to you right now." I hate him so much, it was pretty obvious he had planned it all once again, we were now in the middle of Gaoling's state, where a huge fountain rested, he knows perfectly I love to get my feet wet by this fountain. "Close your eyes." But he seems to keep forgetting my blindness! How dare him!? "Right… you are blind… sorry my princess."

"Calling me princess won't save you!" I punched him hard at his arm, stupid Sokka, there is nothing you can do to cheer me up this time, my birthday is a mess and I just want it to end already. But as always, Sokka managed to light my mood by placing that object around my neck while I was distant in my thoughts. "…A… we-wedding necklace? But how? I didn't feel anything; you weren't hiding it on your pockets when we left home." Actually I was really glad for the present around my neck, but Sokka wasn't supposed to be able to surprise me.

"I sort of hid it inside of the fountain so you wouldn't notice it and ruin the surprise, you really thought I was going to forget your vibrate sensing abilities, and the fact of you been able to see what's inside of my pockets? I had to hide it somewhere you would never see it. "Now, since you didn't ruin the surprise, let's do this Water Tribe style. Toph Bei Fong… will you be my bride?"

"I'm already your bride you idiot!" I kissed him hard, probably way too hard since we both lost balance and ended falling inside of the fountain were I was resting my feet, but despite the fall an the situation, we were both smiling and laughing, I took advantage of that situation to kiss him once again. "How can you cheer me up each birthday I have? Before been 13 my birthday was only a normal day as boring and monotone as any other… with the exception of a cake as dinner. And now look at us, inside of a fountain in the middle of the city, ruining my mother's designer clothing worth one hundred gold coins each."

"One hundred gold coins each!? Your mother is going to kill me! I didn't know these were designer's clothes!" Designer's clothes or not, I didn't care, I just hugged him once again and forced him to rest his back at the water, and no one could complain, after all, my family is the owner of the whole state, including the fountain where Sokka proposed marriage to me.

* * *

So, I was wondering, what the hell makes the Bei Fong family so special? Politics? Don't think so, Lao would be the Earth King, so I decided to give Poppy a modest job: Designer! Hahaha, let's say she sell all the clothing around the Earth Kingdom, that may give some good money. Anyway, see ya all next Friday with a new Toph's birthday fic!


End file.
